MATSUMOTO!
by Sabaku-No-Ardent
Summary: Just some HitsuMatsu goodness! Hope you enjoy! Rated T for now.... X3
1. Damn Dog

Ohayo!! Its Sabaku-no-Ardent comin atcha live in 2008!

- Gaara smirks 'Cute...using the old intro'

- blushes- I hate you... (Gaara is always calling me cute... shouldn't it be the other way around??)

- Gaara smirks confidently 'Sure you do'  
Well ANYWAYS yes it is official, I am back and I intent to STAY! I missed you guys so much and I know this is odd but I decided to abstain from my Naruto fics and put this baby out! I ABSOLUTELY love this pairing with every fiber in my being!  
HITSUGAYA X MATSUMOTO!

Hitsugaya-taichou blushes a little 'Shut up Sabaku'

- AHH! TAICHOU!

- Gaara glares 'Dont tell her what to do shrimp'

- (oh god... the room temperature just dropped 30 degrees...) ...Taichou.

- Hitsugaya's riatsu spikes...

- Gaara's sand flexes menacingly...

TBC!

* * *

**CH.1 Damn Dog**

**AAAHHRRGH!!**

_Doom de dum dum duuuuum..._

A melodious mechanical tune followed a shout that could have awaken all of Seretei...

"Taichou!! What's wrong??"

Matsumo comes bounding into the livingroom of one Inoue Orihime. The flustered looking fukataichou scans the area for any threatening riatsu, looking anything but threatening at the moment, a bright pink flowery apron on and a frying pan held menacingly in her hands. The usually bubbly woman is all business at the moment, lifting the rug here and there looking for the source of her taichou's outburst.

'_Damn you Matsumoto_...'

The source of the shout lay on the ground, pillow over his face and rolling his eyes in disdain. Hitsugaya Toshirou lay sprawled on the floor in front of an old Nintendo, the controller fisted dangerously in hand. He sat up and shot a glare at the T.V. screen, the bane of his existence giggling there in the pixelated zombie box.

_mumble mumble_...

"...damn dog..."

Hitsugaya clicked the bright orange and gray gun-controller at the infamous Duck Hunt dog and watched as the screen faded to the High score table. He turned his attention then to his fukataichou.

"What do you want Matsumoto..."

He deadpanned, but soon was heatedly glaring at his now giggling subordinate.

"Something_ funny_ Matsumoto?!" he hissed. The rooms temperature went down 5 degrees...

Matsumoto stopped giggling for one second before...

"CUUUUUUUTE!!"

The bubbly fukataichou hurdled over the couch in Orihime's livingroom and landed unceremoniously in her taichou's lap. Seeing as there was an adequate size difference, Hitsugaya responded with a winded look as his back met the floor.

"_**Get off me Matsumoto**_!!"

The tiny taichou almost squeaked. He. Hitsugaya Toshirou, captain of division 10 almost SQUEAKED.  
His face was dusted with the billionth blush, having frequented his face often over the years with Matsumoto as his subordinate. He always seemed to end up between her...

'_bad train of thought_...'

He struggled but finally pushed off the giggling blonde.

"Oh I'm sorry taichou, its just that I was worried you had been attacked or something.  
I'm just glad it was just a game that frustrated you is all."

The buxom blonde beamed happily.  
That smile always had a way of diffusing his anger so...

"So what's your high score taichou?"

Matsumoto's eyes sparkled with an unknown something.

Hitsugaya turned his attention to the screen and read out loud.

"I C Y High Score 126550 Rank: 2nd..."

Matsumoto's face contorted and she doubled over in laughter.

"NOW WHAT MATSUMOTO?!"

Hitsugaya roared. He swore, this woman laughed and teased him more than anyone alive...

'..._be glad you are so ho-_-...??'

He shook himself from his thought pattern and focused on the vibrating mass of flesh that was his subordinate. Minutes passed and the rooms temperature again started to drop as the young taichou's temper started to flare. White eyebrows threatened to disappear into his hairline.

Matsumoto sensed her life in danger and stopped immediately, throwing her hands up and fixing him with a grin.

"Oh no no no taichou...its just...well..._ ICY_??"

Now seeing where her train of thought was, Hitsugaya smacked his hand against his forehead and dragged it down over his face.  
The temperature of the room dropped another 12 degrees...

"Matsumoto..."

Matsumoto knew that tone, that wasn't a tone she wanted to hear.  
Slowly she made her way backwards and to the kitchen. Her taichou's glowing eyes following her from between his fingers.

"GET BACK HERE MATSUMOTO"

* * *

End of chappie one!! YAY!!

-Gaara smirks 'Heh... ICY'

-Hitsu-taichou glares 'What of it sandy britches'

- (is slowly dying of internal giggling, watching the antics of the cuties before her)

- both Gaara and Toshirou glare at me Ehh hehe... well yeah... give me feedback... please?  
(before they KILL ME)

Ja Ne

Sabaku- no- Ardent


	2. Curiosity

Heya!! Wow I got 5 reviews for my first chappie!  
In ONE day!! That is like totally awesomeness!!

- Gaara smirks 'You just love attention don't you...'

-Hitsugaya-taichou raises an eyebrow 'Says the guy that draws love on his forehead...'

- Gaara glares at Hitsugaya

- Hitsugaya glares at Gaara

- sweatdrops and waives between them A-aanyway... yeah I'm just so glad people liked my fic. It really helps me write to know people like my ideas!

Well yeah so enjoy the next chappie!

Sabaku-no-Ardent

* * *

**Ch. 2 Curiosity**

It had been a couple of hours after the Duck Hunt fiasco and Matsumoto still sported a bump from where her taichou smacked her on the head with his ice covered hand. He had proceeded to chase her from the livingroom to the kitchen where she desperately pleaded and tried to bribe him with the sugary confection humans refer to as "cake". She had just finished assisting Orihime on making one topped with watermelon pieces, watermelons being one of her taichou's favorite foods. His face made a comical twist between anger and elation as he saw the cake. He then proceeded to thump her and STILL take the cake...

_'Seriously... taichou can be such a meanie...'_

But the blonde smiled knowing full well Hitsugaya would never truly hurt her.  
They made a great team, her taichou and her. They had each others back in every situation and complimented each other in every way. She giggled to herself,  
he was the ice to her fiery nature. Where she was passionate and emotional,  
he was stoic and almost uncaring. But Matsumoto knew all too well that he cared.  
She had been there to comfort him as Hinamori lay unconscious in the 4th divisions medical ward. He had wanted to be alone but to be truthful they both could tell they needed the others company, for she had just had her best friend betray her...

_'Gin...'_

Matsumoto shook herself from the thought of that arrogant fox bastard,  
she was slowly in the process of moving on and her taichou was there to help. It was working too, the tiny snow haired taichou was on her mind constantly.

_'It helps a lot that he's adorable...'_

But that wasn't exactly true. In fact, if Rangiku was to be honest with herself she would have to say that Toshirou was quite handsome.  
Her tiny taichou actually had a great body even for his small stature. Sure,  
seeing her captain that way made her feel like a dirty lolicon but hey what can you do?

_'Tsk... it's not like he isn't older than he looks...'_

Which was true. Even though he looked like a middle schooler, Hitsugaya was a man.

_'Just a short man.'_ she mused.

Walking around Karakura town, Matsumoto marveled at all the shops and buildings.

_'The real world has such nice things...'_

Matsumoto had decided to get a few things for her taichou who had finally conceided and joined her in the human girls flat. She walked from store to store, smiling to herself, thinking back to the frustrated look her taichou had been sporting all day. The Arrancar attack was still fresh on everyones mind and Inoue had ordered all injured parties to take at least 4 days off.  
The added free time was the beginning of her snowy taichou's madness...

the beginning to his crazed relationship with video games...

_'Duck Hunt...' _she mused.

_1st night the shinigami came to the real world_

Matsumoto was helping the human Orihime around the house while her taichou was off on patrol.

_'Probably sulking on the roof...' _she inwardly chuckled. Her taichou seemed less than inclined to join Matsumoto in the spare bedroom of Orihime's flat.

_'As if I'd try something naughty... well... maybe when he walked out of a shower...'_ she giggled to herself and continued the chores around the kitchen.

"Ahh! I'm so bored Orihime-chan!! isn't there something we can do? Can't we take a break?"

Matsumoto never was a fan of labor, whether it be physical or the papers she seemed to always fall asleep on at the office. She fanned her face with the dust pan she had in one hand and leaned her body on the broom in her other hand.

Orihime smiled genially and wiped the sweat from her forehead, getting suds from the dish water on it.

"Oh I'm sorry! Yes of course we can take a break Matsumoto-san. Here, let me finish up and then we can grab some snacks and play some video games"  
The redhead smiled and grabbed the work tools from Matsumoto and made quick work of the rest of the sweeping.

Matsumoto's eyebrow quirked up in curiosity.

"Video games??"

* * *

Heeheehee!  
- giggles deviously-  
If you couldn't tell Im giving a little back history of the shinigami's first experiences with video games.  
As any Bleach fan knows, experiences are very highly thought of when it refers to the 'real world'  
example: Rukia's explanation of how she has already "mastered the drink coffee"  
The shinigami are so adorably quirky!! XD Neways yeah hope you enjoy folks!! Peace!


	3. Candy and watermelons

Wow its cool! People actually seem to like my story!! It kinda makes me feel appreciated heh.

-Gaara smirks 'Attention whore...'

-pouts 'Want me to be another type of whore?'

-Gaara grabs me ' Don't joke with the kazekage woman...' kisses my cheek roughly.

- Hitsugaya raises an eyebrow and scoffs ' Oh she must be terrified...'

-sweatdrops as another ice vs. sand war insues...

ANYWAYS yeah I love the fact that shinigami are so intrigued by the real world, it is absolutely adorable!  
Hope you enjoy the next installment!

Ja ne

Sabaku-no-Ardent

* * *

**Ch. 3 Candy and watermelons**

"NOOOOOOO!!"  
Matsumoto shouted as she missed the pixelated poultry flying across the screen, and glared with rage as her laughing enemy rose from the bottom of the screen.

"... damn dog.."  
Matsumoto pouted. For hours now into the dead of night she try her hardest but is unable to shoot down the birds as they fly with such speed.

_'Gah... and I thought shinigami training was hard...'_

"This game cheats! Eh Orihime?!"  
Orihime simply nodded.  
"Yes it can be quite difficult and the dog is quite mean isnt' he?  
Well I'm off to take a shower then go to bed. Goodnight Matsumoto-san,  
don't stay up too late."  
Orihime bounded off towards her room and vanished.

"Yeah yeah..."  
Matsumoto waived behind her, not really paying attention. She was determined to beat the damn dog and his annoying giggle.

"What's all the racket Matsumoto?"  
A very sleepy looking Hitsugaya came out of the spare room and sat on the couch behind the fixated Matsumoto. He looked at her spaced-out expression as she shot at the T.V. with what seemed to be a toy gun.

_Cute..._

...

_Eh??_

Hitsugaya shook himself and cleared his throat, still trying to get his fukataichou's attention. Really, he had been having the strangest thoughts lately. Maybe Inoue was right, maybe he did need some rest...

"Matsumoto... MATSUMOTO!!"  
He shook her shoulder making her shooting arm veer up and making her miss the animated duck flying across the screen.

"NOOOO!!" she wailed and turned around, dead set on giving the person responsible for he failure a piece of her mind.  
"Who the... oh taichou!"  
She dropped the toy gun and looked embarrased, a blush staining her cheeks.  
"Did I wake you? I'm sorry!"  
Matsumoto darted up and started to fumble with the game console, trying to turn it off.

"Never mind that Matsumoto. I'm fine."

Hitsugaya inwardly smirked while he sprawled out a little on the couch,  
getting comfortable. He put his legs up on the couch, his pajama pants hugging against him and his shirt as well. The touseled haired taichou looked absolutely adorable in a black muscle shirt and purple pajama pants covered in pictures candy and watermelons. He would never admit it to the bubbly blonde, these were his favorite pajamas. He had been mortified when she came bounding into the office a few weeks ago, LATE, and with a package tucked under her arm. A gift for him no less, from one of her frequent "missions" to the real world. He had promptly declined them as she unfolded them and held them to his small frame, but seeing his fukataicho pout and sadden he heaved a deep sigh and relented, taking the garment and causing the buxom blondes face to split into a cheshire grin and hug him till he was out of breath and blushing from being in the valley of her breasts yet AGAIN.

Unbeknownst to her he had packed them for this trip just to see what her reaction was. He had told her firmly that he would accept them, that didnt mean he would wear them. It apparently had been worth the blow to his manly pride for his fukataichou was currently eyeing him with an unreadable glance that was starting to make him uneasy. Her unrelenting gaze traveled every inch of his body and he was at a loss for what to do.

Now Matsumoto was never one to get distracted by men easily, on the contrary, she was the one usually being the distraction. But seeing her angelic faced taichou so... so... _underdress_ she had to fight back the onslaught of naughty images and shotacon nosebleeding that were threatening to overcome her. She shook herself after noticing she had been staring causing her poor taichou to fidget nervously. To break the ice she did what she always did in these situations...

"Oh taichou!! You look so **adorable**!!"  
Matsumoto exclaimed and ruffled the sleepy teens hair.

Hitsugaya promptly swatted her hand away and glared.

"I do **not** look **adorable**."  
But inwardly he couldn't help but smirk with a little male pride thinking she found him somewhat appealing. Even if her choice of words to express this was... less than stellar.

"Fine fine taichou. You look _sexy_." she purred and teased, knowing this would anger her taichou more. She loved to tease her taichou more than anything.  
Hell, it was the only way the woman got a rise out of the stoic and impassive teen.

_'And we all know how much I love a rise...' _she inwardly chuckled at her own dirty joke.

Hitsugaya's snowy brow shot up into his hairline as he tried to keep his anger in check, knowing that his fukataichou loved to tease him, especially about sexual things. He blushed but rolled his eyes, fighting down the smirk that wanted to plant itself on his lips at her forward compliment.

"You don't like sleeping on a bed in a nice warm house do you Matsumoto?"  
he threatened.

Matsumoto threw up her hands in defeat and sweatdropped.

"Sorry sorry... but anyway, what are you doing up taichou? Was I really being that loud?" she blushed a little, embarrassed for disturbing her already normally grumpy taichou.

_'No use adding ice to the freezer._..' she thought.

"I was... intrigued"  
He quietly regarded the now off video game console.

Matsumoto followed his line of sight and smiled.

_'he could use some relaxation, I'm tired anyway._..'

"Play for a little while taichou"  
She beamed and turned on the game while handing him the controller.

"That sounded dangerously like an order Matsumoto"  
he regarded the controller in her hand questioningly.

"Never taichou."

_End flash_

* * *

Ahh so cute!! I squeed so much while writing this chapter. Its so sad how amused I am by my own writing... anyways yes if anyone is confused by the end flash thing just remember that chapter 2 is where the flash started and that is was Matsumoto that was recapping us on how Hitsugaya and herself, and all the shinigami for that matter,  
started playing video games. Read and review, hope you like it so far!! Ja ne!!


End file.
